It's Complicated
by loveoutloud3
Summary: collab with x-blackbutterfly-x :3 -yuri fic: Nami x OC vs. Robin x OC Pirate Assassin Dahlia Yume has been sent to assassinate someone on the Thousand Sunny, but ends up befriending the crew as well as catching the attention of Nami and Robin. The assassin accidentally falls in love...but with who? Nami or Robin?
1. Chapter 1

After the departure from Punk Hazard and the annoying battle with Breed, the Straw-Hats, Caesar, and Law are in for a great surprise that could risk changing their plans. As any other day takes place, delicious aromas leave the kitchen, and as usual causing a hungry rubber captain to fling himself across the ship. Unfortunately for him, he gets kicked back by a furious cook.

"You shitty bastard! At least wait until it's ready before flinging yourself in here!"

"But Sanji~ I'm so hungry!"

Everyone's movements stop as if frozen in shock when a young woman lands on the deck with nimble ease. The woman has long, jet black curly hair, big bright purple eyes with an innocent glow to them, perfect hourglass figure with large breasts and ass to match, and is about 5'2 in height.

"I'm on the right ship...the target is here somewhere..." She whispers into her baby den den mushi before anyone hears her.

Sanji rushes over to the women and places a gentle kiss on top of her hand.

"What is a fine beauty like yourself doing here on this ship?"

The woman blushes brightly but smiles sweetly at the flirtatious man, "I must have landed on the wrong ship. I'm sorry for the trouble. My name is Yume."

"It's no trouble at all Yume-Chan!"

Law walks over, followed by Nami and Robin, and assesses the women. He's pretty sure he recognizes her from somewhere, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Dahlia Yume. Pirate assassin with a current bounty of 800 million beli, and like I said...I must have landed on the wrong ship."  
Yume explains and literally looks up to get some eye contact with the Shichibukai.

"I've heard of you before, you have a devil fruit power, am I correct?"

"That I do." Yume says with a smile, jaw dropping a bit at the beautiful archaeologist. "I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi..."

"So that means you can control water?"

Yume nods and can't help but gawk at the other orange haired women's beauty. "Yes...I'm a logia type."

"Hmm... interesting."

"Oi, Join my crew!" Luffy shouts with a huge grin on his face.

"EH?! LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook squeal at once. "You can't do that!"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Luffy." Even Zoro agrees.

The rubber captain whines in protest.

"She's an assassin Luffy, what if she's here after one of us?" Usopp squeaks.

Yume gasps softly and shakes her head, "If I was out to get one of you, I'd have already done it."  
"Yosh! That's good enough for me!" Luffy grins.

Nami rolls her eyes at the idiotic captain as their cook swoons over Yume and starts taking her to the dining room.

"I never got your name, honey." Yume smiles sweetly at the blonde.

"I'm Sanji, at your service" he says with a bow, placing another kiss to the back of Yume's hand.

A pair of hands sprout from the assassin's wrists and holds them down before Robin leans over, inspecting the numerous scars on them. Yume gasps at the sudden grip and tries to pull her wrists from the women's hold.

"Robin-Chwan! What are you doing?" Sanji asks, startled.

"I noticed the scars and wanted to take a closer look." Robin explains, pressing her breasts against the other woman's back. Yume blushes brightly.

"Shouldn't you go check on the food cook-san?"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, my precious flower!" Sanji swoons over the ladies once more then rushes into the kitchen.

Their navigator comes up to the two women and bends down slightly, also having a look at Yume's wrists.

"How did you get those scars?"

The assassin looks down at the floorboards and sighs. "I used to be a slave..."

Nami's eyes go wide, "I-I'm sorry. We shouldn't have brought it up." She smiles and gently takes Yume's hand.  
"Come on, let's go and get Sanji to make us something sweet."

The navigator winks at Yume as she leads her into the dining room.

_Do you and the other woman count as sweets? _Yume thinks to herself as she follows the beauty in front of her.

"Sanji-Kun~!" the orange haired women sings sweetly as she pulls out a chair at the table for assassin.  
"Fancy making us some sweets?"

"Of course Nami-swan~!" Sanji swoons and gets started on his lovely ladies requests.  
"Is he always like that?" Yume asks sweetly, as she takes her seat.

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

Their knees lightly brush against each other as Nami sits down on the chair next to Yume. The assassin blushes faintly, and slightly squirms more in her seat as Robin sits at her other side, both getting closer to her.

Nami turns to Yume and lightly touches her knee. "So, Yume-Chan, tell us about yourself."

She smiles a bit and blushes. "I'm not that interesting..."

Robin leans forward, closer to Yume. "Well we find you very interesting."

The assassin turns a darker shade of pink and glances to them. "Well...I'm adopted."

Sanji interrupts them bringing over their sweets and placing them on the table in front of them.

"Thank you," Yume smiles in appreciation.

The cook swoons with hearts in his eyes, as the ladies start to eat, and fails to notice Zoro walk into the room. The swordsman grabs a bottle of sake, and before leaving to the deck of the ship, places a kiss to Sanji's cheek. Nami giggles at the cook's shocked and confused expression, noticing the slight blush to his features. The blonde then scowls and stomps out the dining room after the marimo.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?! If that your new tactic for getting sake off me well you can think again, that's if that moss-brain of yours can! Give me back that sake marimo!"

"Too late cook." Zoro grins and quickly gulps down half of the bottle as the cook growls and lunges at Zoro with a harsh kick. However he gets stopped by Yume as she grabs his ankle and looks up at him.

"Excuse me, Sanji-san..."

"Yes my precious flower?" He glares at Zoro before smiling brightly at Yume.

"I hate to bother you but I haven't eaten in a long time, those sweets you made were very nice but didn't fill me up…...I was told you're the chef."

"I am. What would you like?"

"Anything vegetarian related if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course Yume-Chan!" he swoons as he rushes back into the kitchen.

An hour or two later, everyone has eaten and Nami gently takes Yume's hand, bringing her into the aquarium, to let the assassin look at the fish. The dim lights reflecting in Yume's eyes cause them to sparkle in amazement at the aquatic creatures. The navigator smiles as she watches Yume follow the fish around the room.

"This is so cool."

"Yeah it is. Beautiful too." The navigator replies softly not taking her eyes off Yume.

The women gently crawls over Nami's lap, to get a better look at the small fish swimming nearby, unconsciously placing her perfect ass, near the navigator's face. Nami bites her lip and before she can stop herself she reaches out and squeezes Yume's butt cheeks.

The assassin squeaks and blushes. "N-Nami-San?!"

She smirks and winks at Yume, "Sorry couldn't resist."

The purple eyed woman blushes brightly. "If you keep doing stuff like that I'll…...I'm attracted to women, Nami-San~..."

"Oh? ..." The navigator sits up slightly, causing the assassin to straddle her, as she leans close to Yume, lips inches apart as she looks straight into those sparkling purple eyes. "Me too."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Yume whispers before kissing Nami's lips passionately.

She kisses Yume back instantly, sliding her tongue into the others mouth, and lightly places her hands on the assassin's hips. The dark haired woman runs her fingers gently through the soft orange locks as the kiss heats up. Nami slowly caresses Yume's warm tongue with hers, as she pushes the women back onto the bench, their hands roaming over each other's body.

Yume's cheeks flush and the navigator soon has her moaning quietly into the kiss. She cups the assassin's cheeks with her hands as she deepens the kiss. Slowly pulling away, she tugs on Yume's bottom lip and grins at seeing the women lustfully look back up at her. However, before Yume can pull her back down for another kiss, Nami has already moved off of her and is heading for the door.

"I'll see you later Yuu-Chan." She smirks as she walks out the room, leaving Yume behind, who is still on the bench and trying to control her breathing.

Yume lays there in utter shock, and a little disappointed that the navigator left.

Getting up, she straightens her clothes as she composes herself and takes her time walking out on deck. The sun is setting and Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp are running around, playing some kind of game. And as she turns to wonder around the ship, she almost gets caught up in Zoro and Sanji's fight. Barely dodging the swing of a kick and a sword, she ducks down and hurries forward. Neither of them seemed to have noticed her and are still arguing over something.

In the background she can hear the yells of 'SUPER' and the soft plays of a violin. Trying to find some peace and quiet, she makes her way to the back of the ship. Wondering around, she finds herself in a library.

From the desk in the middle of the room, Robin glances up at Yume from her book. "Are you lost?"

"Ah no...I'm just trying to avoid the noise." Yume explains. "May I join you?"

"Sure." Robin replies as she turns back to her book.

The assassin takes a seat next to the other woman, leaning her head on Robin gently.

Robin flips the page she was reading and glances down at Yume. "Are you ok?"

The assassin sighs softly. "Yeah….. It's just a lot has happened in one day, I'm a little tired."

Humming in reply, the archaeologist scans over another page and lightly places her hand on Yume's thigh. The assassin closes her eyes with a smile on her face as the other woman softly strokes her thigh. As Robin closes her book, marking the page, and places it aside, purple eyes meets brown before their lips touch gently.

The kiss starts off slow and Yume gently cradles Robin's face, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

Their tongues meet in a light touch before swirling and caressing each other, eliciting moans from both women. 

The kiss soon quickens and their lips press harder against one another as Robin's fingers move up the assassin's thigh and over her sides, lifting up her top to lightly touch her stomach. Yume shivers slightly as the archaeologist's fingers feel cold against her warm skin. She moves to sit in Robin's lap, but the women gets up, causing them both to stand, as she pulls away from her, and proceeds to leave the room, taking her book with her.

"My night watch starts now. Good night Yume-San."

Staring bewildered as the archaeologist leaves, she touches her lips and sits back down on one of the chairs.

Robin smiles slyly to herself as she climbs into the crows' nest. She had used her devil fruit powers to spy on Yume and Nami earlier and after learning a few things she is looking forward to messing more with the assassin.

Yume is completely confused that she had just kissed both female straw hats in an hour.

Sighing, she leaves the library, noting that it's now dark and the stars are out, she wonders around to see where she can go to sleep. Noticing Zoro and Sanji out on deck, arguing once again, she interrupts them politely.

"Excuse me."

Sanji instantly disregards Zoro and looks over to Yume with hearts in his eyes. Not liking that the cook's attention is not on him anymore, Zoro snaps at the women. "What do you want?!"

"Oi! Don't shout at a lady like that!"

"I just wanted to know where I could sleep..." The assassin says softly, pulling an adorable sad face to convince Sanji she was upset.

The cook glares at Zoro for upsetting the assassin and quickly takes her hand, leading her to the girls' room, while the swordsman fumes with rage at the blonde disregarding him, again, to aid Yume.

"I'm sorry about that idiot. And don't worry, I'm sure Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan will let you sleep in their room."

The assassin smiles softly and bows her head. "Thank you, Sanji-Chan."

The cook leaves after saying goodnight and Yume looks into one of the wardrobes. Not knowing what belongs to which ladies of the crew; she borrows a white buttoned t-shirt and climbs into one of the beds, wearing nothing but the shirt and her panties.

Sanji goes back on deck, and leans on the railing while he takes out a cigarette and pops it into his mouth, sensing Zoro walk over to him. He lights up the cigarette and takes a drag, "Bastard. Why did you have to snap at Yume like that?"

The swordsman walks over to Sanji and takes the cigarette away, tossing it over the railing.

"Oi what are y-"

The cook's rage is silenced by a passionate kiss.

His eyes widen and he manages to push Zoro away.

"What the hell are you doing moss-head?!"

Sanji clenches his fists in anger, but the swordsman can clearly see the confusion and confliction in those deep blue eyes before the cook stomps off to the kitchen.

Zoro sighs, and leaves for the crows' nest, leaving Sanji to think things over, and passes Nami as the orange haired women walks to the girls' room.

Going into the room, the navigator notices Yume in Robin's bed. Feeling the urge to climb into bed with the assassin, knowing Robin's on watch tonight, she bypasses her own bed and gets under the covers, smiling when she notices that Yume is wearing one of her shirts. Nami wraps her arms around the assassin and pulls her closer by her waist.

At feeling soft hands on her, Yume opens her eyes, and blushes furiously when she realizes it's the Straw hat's navigator.  
"N-Nami-San?! W-What are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep Yuu-Chan," Nami says sleepily and yawns as she nuzzles closer to Yume.  
"Mmm, you're warm."

The assassin smiles softly from the comfort, slowly falling asleep and not noticing Robin's jealous gaze from the doorway.

However, Nami notices and winks at Robin before snuggling closer to Yume and closing her eyes. The archaeologist calmly takes a couple of spare blankets from the wardrobe and leaves, going back to the crow's nest for her watch.

Zoro is still in the crows' nest, meditating, and comfortable silence surrounds them as Robin lounges back on the bench, wrapping her blankets around her and picks up the warm mug of hot chocolate that Sanji had kindly given to her earlier.

After a while, she once again acknowledges Zoro lose concentration, just like before she left to get her blankets, and notices that the swordsman is scowling at her hot chocolate.

Slightly amused and intrigued, she questions him. "Something wrong, swordsman-San?"

Zoro grunts offhandedly in reply and turns to his training weights.

"Are you not able to sleep? Is someone- I mean something on your mind?" She asks, sipping on her hot chocolate to hide her sly smile, knowing exactly what has got Zoro so worked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro narrows his eyes at the archaeologist and sits down on the bench near her as he wonders whether he should tell her or not. Although, from seeing that look in her eyes, it seems she may already know.

"Swordsman-san," Robin begins softly and looks at the other man directly in his remaining eye. "You have feelings for Cook-san, don't you?"

The swordsman's body freezes in place, he is actually left speechless. His reaction is clear that Robin is indeed correct.

Zoro curses as he glances away, mumbling, "How did you know...?"

"It's quite obvious by the way you've been watching him." Robin smiles softly after her explanation.

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck, "could you not... Tell anyone... it's just, I don't think the shitty cook actually realizes it yet...even though I've already kissed him..."

"I won't tell Cook-san," She admits honestly. "But maybe you can help with my own dilemma in exchange for my silence."

Now this is interesting, Zoro looks up and over to Robin. Did she just ask for my help?

"What's this dilemma of yours?"

Robin rests her head on her hand gently. "I have feelings for our guest, Yume-San, so does our navigator. She seems to be treating this as some kind of game, so of course I'm not going to let her have the upper hand here in gaining the assassin's affections. If you can help keep our navigator away from Yume-San, I won't tell our cook how you feel about him. Do we have a deal, Swordsman-san?"

Zoro nods to Robin in agreement, "Ok, I'll help you."

She offers a soft smile in return, "A little tip to impress Cook-san, try to help out a bit in the kitchen without breaking anything. He'd really appreciate the help."

The swordsman furrows his brow as he thinks about what Robin had just suggested and changes the subject back to the archaeologist's situation, "If what we come up with to keep Nami away from Yume doesn't work, we can always bribe the witch."

"Navigator-san isn't going to give up Yume-san that easily, even if money is involved..."

The next morning Sanji is busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Yume walks into the dining room and takes a seat at table. At noticing her enter the room, the cook turns around with hearts in his eyes to greet her. However, his expression falls when he clearly sees that something is bothering their guest, as she has laid her head on the table with a sigh.

"What's wrong my precious flower?"

Yume looks up at him and rests her chin on the palm of her hand as she sits up more in her chair, "It's complicated, Sanji darling. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

The cook takes a seat opposite her with a look of genuine concern, "If you talk to me about it I might be able to help you. A beautiful women like yourself shouldn't have to deal with these things alone, no matter how complicated they may seem."

The assassin observes him for a few seconds before answering, "I have feelings for two people at the same time, and I don't know who to choose, it's happened all too fast….."

Sanji keeps his expression neutral; however he is slightly surprised and can't help but wonder who these two people, that Yume has feelings for, are.

"You should spend some time with them, get to know them better, before you make a decision you might later regret."

"I know that...but whenever I try to talk to one, the other gets really jealous."

"Hmm... I could help keep one of them distracted when you want to talk or spend time with the other?"

Yume gasps happily and smiles. "You would do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, my precious flower!" the cook swoons.

The assassin giggles from the swooning and offers Sanji such a genuinely beautiful smile. He swoons over the beauty in front of him, and Yume doesn't ask him to stop or reject him.

This is when Zoro walks into the room. As soon as the cook locks eyes with the swordsman, Sanji turns away and goes back to his cooking, ignoring the green haired man completely.

Yume instantly figures out what's going on and stands up, excusing herself from the room.

"Thank you for the tea, Sanji." She smiles at the cook, before turning and accidentally walking straight into Zoro. The assassin actually loses her footing and stumbles backwards only to be caught by the swordsman.

"Thank you, Zoro..." She says softly, hiding her sudden blush as their faces accidentally became closer than expected.

At seeing this, Sanji grits his teeth and turns back to cook. He doesn't understand why it is bothering him so much. ….. Wait? Is Zoro one of the people Yume likes? Whatever, I don't care…..

Zoro gently helps Yume up and brushes himself off, as she leaves, before walking over to the cook, taking a deep breath and offering a soft smile.

"Let me help." He grabs a dish rag and starts drying the wet dishes from the dish rack.

Sanji narrows his eyes at the marimo, "Why? If you just want booze for doing this, don't bother."

"I don't want booze, I just want to help. Is that a bad thing?"

The cook doesn't reply and Zoro silently puts the dishes away while Sanji adds the finishing touches to the crew's breakfast. He places the plates, stacked with food, on the table in the dining area and calls everyone in.

As everyone takes their seats Nami sits next to Yume and places her hand on the assassin's thigh. Robin glares jealously at the navigator as Yume blushes lightly, not noticing the glare or Nami's smug grin directed back at the archaeologist.

A few of the other crew members, however, do notice the looks between the two women, but say nothing about it as they eat and try to protect their food from Luffy.

Yume finishes her meal and quickly excuses herself to avoid the attention on her. She sneaks into the crow's nest, sighing in relief that it is empty, and makes a call on the baby den den mushi which is on her wrist.

"This may take longer than expected, but I'll get it done...Doflamingo..." She whispers before disconnecting the call.

Back in the kitchen, everyone has finished eating and has excused themselves from the table. Sanji starts washing up the dirty plates while a few of the members leave to the deck.

Surprisingly, Zoro stays and helps clean up again.

After a few minutes of silence and subtle glances to one another, Sanji sighs and turns to ask Zoro about something that has been bothering him since last night, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to." Zoro says softly, avoiding the question since he isn't ready to admit his feelings yet.

The cook frowns as he dries his hands with a towel then turns to leave, "Don't do it again." If Zoro is one of the people Yume likes… I won't get in her way…."

The swordsman remains silent and leaves the kitchen a few seconds after Sanji, and suddenly remembering his deal with Robin when he spots Nami and Yume on deck.

The girls are smiling and chatting happily together as Zoro approaches them.

"Oh hey Zoro." Yume greets the swordsman sweetly.

He simply grunts in reply and turns to Nami, "Oi witch."

Nami folds her arms across her chest, with an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you want?"

"Um..." He scratches the back of his head as he tries to think of a reason to get Nami away from Yume, "Usopp spilt ink over your maps."

It wasn't actually a lie; Usopp had spilt ink over Nami's maps last night, when he wanted to borrow the liquid for his new invention. It was an accident, and the swordsman had promised his wailing nakama that he wouldn't tell, but….. It was too late to take that back now. He mentally apologizes to Usopp as the navigator jumps up and stomps away, fuming with rage.

After seeing Nami walk away from Yume, Robin makes her way over to the assassin. She nods to Zoro as the swordsman leaves, and sits down next to Yume.

"Oh hello Robin." Yume smiles.

"Hello Yume-san." The other woman smiles and gently places a hand on the assassin's knee.

Biting her lip, Yume glances away from Robin nervously, "Um… Did you want something?"

"I'd like to know more about you." The archaeologist says sweetly, offering a soft smile.

Yume blushes lightly, "Well, like I said before, I'm not very interesting..."

Robin simply smiles at the beauty in front of her and leans in closer.

"Tell me everything, please."

The assassin sighs softly in defeat and gives in.

"Ok...I was born on a pirate ship in East Blue and I was raised in East Blue. Both of my parents are men though I've never met my biological father. I lived with my mother until I was 8, then I was kidnapped and sold into slavery...I escaped three years ago...and during that time, I was beaten, tortured, raped, forced to train in assassination skills and ninjitsu."

Robin listens intently to every word Yume says and lightly rubs her thigh in a comforting manner, "Are you still being forced into working in assassination?"

Yume's eyes widen with that question before turning her head away.

"Yes..."

A little over two weeks later, Yume is still on board the Sunny and Robin still can't stop herself from constantly thinking about what the assassin had told her. Occasionally she had tried to get more information out of Yume about it, but after seeing her get upset as soon as it was mentioned, the archaeologist had decided to leave it be for now.

Unfortunately, this was not her only problem. This competition between her and Nami over the assassin has been heating up over the last few days, each trying to gain the upper-hand and get the poor women alone to further their advances. However, this is not the worst part. Despite her best attempts to keep her emotions in check, Robin has found herself slowing gaining feelings for the assassin, going over the line of friendship.

Meanwhile, Zoro had been trying to keep up his end of the bargain since he didn't want a certain blonde to know how he felt yet, and he did everything he could to keep Nami away from the assassin. But this was proving to be difficult as Nami seemed to be figuring out that the swordsman was helping Robin and so, she wasn't falling for his tricks anymore.

Zoro was starting to think that maybe it was time to tell Sanji how he felt about him, especially if he couldn't keep up his end of the deal with their archaeologist and he'd rather that the cook found out from him, and not another member of their crew.

As for Yume, everything is getting confusing for her and she's starting to rethink her current task. Her den den mushi rings so she hides in the kitchen, since it is near and currently empty, and answers.

"I'm getting impatient Yume..."

"Don't worry Doflamingo...I'll get it done..."

"I want Mugiwara Luffy and Trafalgar Law dead before they reach Dressrosa." And with that the call ended.

Yume sighs and walks out onto the deck.

Much to her misfortune, Law had overheard everything and instantly forces her against the wall. His grip around her throat tightening by the second.

"I was right to be suspicious about you," he says darky, "I won't let you kill me or Mugiwara-Ya." Law growls and tightens his grip around her throat even more, strangling her.

Sanji turns up and kicks law so painfully, that the Shichibukai drops Yume to the floor and groans in pain, clutching his stomach, as he stumbles back from the impact of the kick. The blonde wastes no time in getting in between Law and the assassin.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Yume gasps and coughs as she looks up at the cook, hearing the swordsman growl and draw his sword.

"She's been sent by Doflamingo to kill your captain and myself."

Sanji's eyes widen but he doesn't move from in between Law and Yume, not even when the sword is brought a few inches away from his neck.

"I-It's true..." Yume whimpers and looks at the grass under her. "I don't want to though… Please believe me…."

The blonde glares at Law, while Zoro walks around the corner, instantly reaching for his sword as soon as he sees how close the tip of Law's blade is to the cook's neck.

As he's about to draw his own sword, Sanji raises his hand, signaling Zoro to stop and not come any closer.

This altercation also draws the attention of a few other members of the crew, and Nami immediately comes over to help Yume up.

Noticing that Sanji is simple protecting Yume and that this fight is not between him and the other swordsman, Zoro glances to the blonde, "Shit-Cook, come with me. I need to talk to you."

"Not now marimo."

"Whatever is going on here, let them deal with this themselves. What I need to tell you is important."

The cook observes Law and a few of his nakama who have gathered around, and decides to go with Zoro, trusting his nakama to step in if the Shichibukai decides to attack Yume again.

The swordsman leads Sanji into the kitchen and shuts the door behind them, then instantly gets to the reason he'd brought the cook here.

"I-...I'm in love with you..."

The blonde gapes at Zoro and his eyes widen. "w-what?!"

"I-I'm in love with you..." Zoro repeats, with a slight touch of pink to his cheeks.

The cook blushes lightly as he glances away, "How long have you..."

"For a long time now..." The swordsman admits as he drops his gaze to the floor.

Sanji still doesn't look at Zoro and speaks so quietly to himself that the swordsman almost doesn't hear him, "But why..."

Zoro gets closer to the blonde, and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I can't explain it... Everything you do just draws me to you…,"

The swordsman gently cups Sanji's cheeks, making the blonde look up at him, as he presses their lips together. He gently nips the cook's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and the cook closes his eyes, complying straight away, parting his lips for the swordsman.

Zoro instantly slides his tongue in between the cook's soft lips and explores every inch of the man's mouth, drawing out moans from the blonde as he wraps his arms around the swordsman's neck, and lightly tugs on his hair.

As Zoro gently presses Sanji against the counter and begins to unbutton his jacket, he places kisses along the blonde's neck. But before he can continue, "SANJI~! MEAT!"

The cook groans and gently pushes away from Zoro, buttoning up his suit jacket, before Luffy rushes in through the door.

The swordsman sighs and whispers into the blonde's ear to meet him in the crow's nest later.

Sanji nods and gets started on cooking for their hungry captain.

Back on deck, Law is still watching Yume closely as the assassin naps on the grass, her head resting on Nami's lap. The navigator gently runs her fingers through Yume's hair and Robin notices the swordsman glaring at the assassin.

The archaeologist had heard everything earlier and confronts Law so that he'd leave Yume to rest, not at all minding that Nami is comforting her right now.

Nami notices Robin distracted with keeping Law from starting trouble with Yume and decides to tease the other woman by kissing their common interest on the cheek.

Law finally leaves the deck, off too wherever he pleases, and the archaeologist glares at the navigator from her spot.

Nami simply grins and winks at the jealous woman, continuing to run her fingers through Yume's hair. Robin slowly makes her way over to the two girls and Yume finally opens her eyes to see both the navigator and archaeologist sitting on each side of her. When she sits up, both women pull her in for a gentle kiss on the lips.

Yume's eyes widen and she sits there silently, having no idea what to do in this situation.

The den den mushi on the assassin's wrist begins to ring and she quickly goes somewhere else to answer it, not realizing that Law is close by.

"Yume? Have you joined a crew yet...you need to stop working for that shit head."

That...was the voice of Shanks. Why would he be calling her? The Shichibukai thinks to himself before his eyes widen at the response.

"Dad, I can't...no crew would want me anyway..."

Shanks sighs, "What about that person I told you about, why not join his crew? I'm sure he's asked you a million times already," The red head chuckles, obviously referring to Luffy.

Yume giggles a bit and sighs softly. "He has, but…. I never gave him an answer… I can't...I need to-"

"You should accept his offer."

The assassin lets out an adorable childish whine into the receiver.

"Dad~ You're not listening to me~..."

Shanks chuckles and replies before ending the call, "Just join his crew Yume. You won't regret it."


End file.
